


Girls like me

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: This was a tumblr request for my 500 follower celebration. The user requested Girls Like Me by Will Joseph Cook inspire a John Shelby x reader story.
Relationships: John - Relationship, John Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/You
Kudos: 8





	Girls like me

You did it. You threw caution to the wind and went home with the charming boy with blue eyes at the pub. His easy smile and glinting eyes lured you in, and you let him take your hand and lead you to a small house off the cobblestone.

Everything felt easy with him; it flowed. So when he took your hand, pulling it close to warm it with his breath before he asked if you'd like to join him for the night, you didn't hesitate. You would either have a pleasant night or a start to an adventurous life. His demeanor made either acceptable.

\----

You got up and stretched your legs before you walked out of the room to the kitchen. You opened a cabinet or two before you found what you were looking for, a glass, and filled it with water before returning to the bedroom. John sat up on his elbows, confusion and delight flashing across l his face as you returned with your glass of water. He chuckled under his breath as you sat back down on the bed and took a drink. 

"What?" You said, offering him the glass. "I was thirsty."

John took it and sat up against the headboard, giving you a grateful smile before taking a drink and returning the cup to your hand. 

"Nothin'," he said. "Girls don't usually walk through my house naked, is all. Seems like you birds like to steal the sheet and cover up once all the frisk is done. Girl like you aren’t the norm around here."

"Girls like me don't come around that much," you said as you rolled your eyes. "I hate that term. 'Girls like you.' Like it's special. There's plenty of girls like me, John boy, you just haven't looked very hard. Perhaps we don't fall into your bed so easily."

"You are special," John said with a frown as he reached for your hand. “You’re still here instead of out my door.”

You barely had time to sit the glass on the nightstand before he pulled you back into the bed, the covers bundled around his waist as he dragged you in between his legs to rest your back on his chest. His arms wrapped around you until you were engulfed in the slight musk of the sweat you both had made. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t immediately melted against him, enjoying the embrace.

You felt him kiss the top of your shoulder and nuzzle into your hair, inhaling you in slowly. You wondered if he could smell the fresh bread you baked that morning lingering in your hair. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his. You’re mouth parted in the hint of a moan when his warm lips found your neck.

“Are you this cuddly with all of your conquests, John boy” you breathed as your back arched when he nibbled the spot between your shoulder and neck.

You felt his mouth part into a grin on your skin. You gasped as you both twisted and you found yourself pinned to the soft bed, hands held above you.

“No,” John said as he kissed your lips, your jaw, your neck. His tongue lazily swirled down your skin as your eyes rolled back. “But I’ve got a taste of you now. And making your eyes roll back like that is delicious.”

\----

It had been weeks and he never called. You had given up on John, chalking the experience up to a nice night with a smooth-talking casanova. You were a bit disappointed.

The bell on the bakery door where you worked rang as a patron walked in, snapping you out of your thoughts and daydreams. You stopped kneading the tough dough, patting the flour from your hands onto your apron as you turned from the table to greet the customer. The fake smile you had plastered on your face as greeting fell as your eyes met a familiar set of blue ones. His eyes shyly fell to the counter and he dug his hands into his pockets.

"I've been waking up without you," he said as he scuffed the floor with his shoe. He cleared his throat as he looked up. "Not much of a fan of that. Turns out, girls like you don't come around that much."

Your mouth felt dry. You licked your lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
